


Rumble

by lecherous_portmanteau



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, I have a deja-vu about "wet tiles" LMAO, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Rickyl, daryck, this is maybe the most messy sketch I've ever done D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/pseuds/lecherous_portmanteau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil' smut sketch based on a scene you'll find into @tender_is_the_ghost Rickyl story "Fade in to me" :) enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/gifts).



> P L E A S E:  
> DO NOT re-post (like save it in your computer and then post it on your blogs and/or share on Twitter, Instagram, imgur, weHeartit, Pinterest etc.)  
> DO NOT claim as your own. THESE DRAWINGS WERE MADE WITH THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT AND FANTASY FULFILLMENT.  
> NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT NOR OFFENCE IS INTENDED.  
> Thank You.

Lil' smut sketch based on a scene you'll find into [@tender_is_the_ghost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost) Rickyl story ["Fade in to me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4324953) :) enjoy!


	2. variant

That's why I shouldn't post too late in the night (Tender always tells me that but I'm so fucking damn stubborn XD) : I've also a little variant in the other levels made while I was figuring out how to made this piece and I like this version as well, so... please enjoy this :) (that's reallly really really a slight variation lol, don't put so much expectations XD)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fade Into Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324953) by [tender_is_the_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost)




End file.
